


Little Lullaby

by Wannabe1Me



Series: Satsuriku No Tenshi [1]
Category: Satsuriku no Tenshi, angels of death - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: Epilogue, F/M, Future, Grown Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabe1Me/pseuds/Wannabe1Me
Summary: It has been 7 years ago since Rachel has been taken by Zack and they began a fresh start. Two years later, she gave birth to twins. Of course there's always those nights where it's hard to fall asleep. Maybe a little lullaby might do the trick.
Relationships: Children - Relationship, Daughter - Relationship, Married - Relationship, Mother - Relationship, Son - Relationship, father - Relationship
Series: Satsuriku No Tenshi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851022
Kudos: 10





	Little Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also found in Wattpad. You can check out in @Wannabe1Me.  
> I’ve been wanting to write a fanfic about this fandom for a while now to be honest. Hope you enjoy.

Jumping up and down, getting out of bed, zipping through the hallway screaming and laughing their lungs out as if there was no tomorrow as they got chased by their father who is six foot man with bandages covering his body head to torso. With his quick pace he managed to immediately capture the twins from their hiding spots. The tall man scooped the two toddlers off the floor, tickling them with his nose playfully as they chuckled and giggled with pure joy.

Meanwhile, their mother, an exhausted, petite, naturally pretty blonde properly sat on the couch stitching up her children's torn up stuffed teddy bear. She paused her moving hand when she checked the ticking clock on her right. 8:43. It was getting late.

"Oliver, Charlotte it's time for bed!" 

She called out as she stood up from the blue couch and made her way to the twins' bedroom.

Zack wrapped his arms firmly around his whining children who tried to break free from his strong embrace. He made it to the nursary along with his spouse besides him, He gently threw the youngsters on their beds.

"But I'm not tired! Let's play Hide n' Seek next!"

Rachel moved a strand of hair away from her midnight blue eyes. 

"It's getting late, we all need to rest. If you don't sleep early you won't have any stamina left for tomorrow."

Her kids had a huge amount of energy, but she had to find an excuse to put them to sleep.

Though Charlotte accepted it, Oliver didn't. 

"I did some research about that, it appears women need more sleep than men do. So, I can handle it far more than she can."

His twin's eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"That's because we use our brain more than you guys."

Rachel's eyes widened by her daughter's bold response. Zack chuckled.

"You shouldn't be that surprised." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to him. "I mean, they do got your brains after all."

She exhaled heavily. Rachel spoke, her voice was as light as a feather's.

"They may be smart, but I don't want them to become selfishly driven as I once was. I also don't want to treat them the way my parents did to me."

"You mean our parents."

Rachel gave a nod.

"Yeah."

They stared at one another with loving gazes for a short moment before they were interrupted by the two toddlers hugging their legs firmly.

"You better not kiss."

Charlotte gagged mockingly.

"Charlie, Oli. You should be in bed by now, it's 8:47! I still have to finish sewing your clothes before tomorrow."

Oliver groaned in annoyance.

"Okay, okay. But," He raised his pointer finger. "With only one condition." 

Rachel gave her son a small, lopside smile.

"Can you tell us a story?!"

Charlie pointed out, jumping up and down. Zack and Rachel glanced at one another a few seconds before Rachel finally responded.

"Oh, alright." She sat herself on her daughter's bed as the twins followed. "Scooch in!" Charlie giggled as her mother pulled her in a warm embrace along with her brother.

Zack stood by the doorway quietly, listening.

"When I was very young, on one of my birthdays, I was gifted a music box."

Rachel started. 

"It was a very special gift. It was the only thing that put me to sleep on those restless nights."

"Why didn't you keep it?"

Oliver asked curiously.

"As long as I remembered the tune in mind and kept it in my heart I didn't see the use on taking it with me anymore."

"Will you sing for us, please?"

The youngsters spoke in unison. Zack shook his head chuckling.

"I thought you only said you'd sleep on only one condition."

His daughter whined.

"But daaaad! Mom's stories are never complete without a song."

Rachel caressed Charlie's noir hair. 

"I wouldn't mind at all."

The twins cuddled even closer to their mother prepared as she opened her mouth.

"A perfect home. A perfect place. There's nothing wrong, there's no mistake~" She playfully nuzzled her son's nose. " Love not lost, until the music stops. Understood by everyone, is all that was wanted nothing more." Rachel stood up from the bed carrying a limp Charlie who slept peacefully and undisturbed. " But yet this remorse is considered a sin for them all...A perfect home. A perfect life. Is all I ever wanted since I was five." She placed her daughter under the comfy covers then moved on to Oliver. She carried him in her arms and twirled once. "No more pain to hold back inside~It hurt too much, I couldn't hide it. Hide it..." The blonde gave him a kiss of the cheek as she pulled his blanket to his shoulders and patted his pillow gently.

"Smiling, happily...loving me like I do to youuu...all I wanted—was a perfect—family~" 

The two little demons were now like two small sleeping angels. 

Rachel gave her children one last loving gaze before turning her attention to her husband, who seemed disappointed. It was obvious by the stern look on his face and his crossed arms.

"Zack, we have to tell them someday. We can't keep it a secret. They trust us. Also, don't you hate lies?"

His frown slightly curved upwards.

"They haven't asked, so it's not." His smile fell again. "Course if you keep singing your little tunes about your tragic past they're gonna start asking questions sooner then ya think. Again, they're our kids. They're both smartasses like you, and have a high level of stamina like me. They're not at all stupid." 

"We stopped our own doings for them, if we tell them sooner other than later. They'll realize how much we choose over them over everything in the world." 

"They'll hate us, it would be because of me. Charlie and Oli will call me a freak that I am."

Rachel hugged her partner around the waist.

"But you gave me life."

Zack rubbed his neck in return.

"Ya know I'm not that lovey-dovey and stuff, but I'm gonna say it anyways. You gave me love Ray, and that means a lot to me, ya know?"

Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, I know."

She moved apart from him.

"So, are we going to tell them, or not."

Zack smirked.

"What? That their dad was a cold-blooded serial killer, or that their mother was some sociopathic, emotionless, doll face murderer?"

"Why not both?"

He scratched his head finding it difficult to reply.

"We don't want them to go into foster care. They can snitch. How about I'll tell em mine, so I can be the only one hated in the family. They'll still have their mother, so they won't be alone. I doubt they would want to live with me after I tell them about my past."

The blonde placed a hand on his shoulder for assurance. 

"We talked about this, they trust us."

Zack stood quiet thinking for his final answer. His lips sewn shut until he gave in, groaning in defeat.

"F-F-Fine! You win." He pointed his index finger at her. "We'll tell em tomorrow in the afternoon." He crosses his arms still unconvinced. "But if something goes wrong don't blame it on me!"

In return, the petite woman gave him a peck on his bandaged cheek without a warning. His eyes widened by the sudden move. Her midnight blue eyes shined as she gave him one of her unforgettable, heartwarming smiles.

"Thank you!" 

She abruptly added.

"Also, why would it be my fault if you accepted it so easily?"

Zack's mouth stood agape by his wife sudden response, his temper slowly rising.

"Are you calling me, easy?!"

"Maybe. You sure haven't changed."

"What do you mean, I haven't changed?! I have a wife and two crazy children! Something I wasn't planning on having...ever!"

"I meant your temper...and don't yell, you'll wake Oli and Charlie up."

He blinked twice, lowering his tone.

"But still, I'm the not alone anymore, and I've matured a lot for the past nine years." 

"True..."

"So tell me Ray, have you regretted anything yet?"

"You ask me every year."

"Just making sure. Choices change over time."

"To be honest, no. Not at all. In fact, I'm happier this way. With a perfect family. It wouldn't have happened without you, Zack."

One of his eyebrows rose.

"You could have gotten anybody to do it if all you wanted was kids. Why choose me?"

Her smile immediately turned into a thin, straight line.

"I love you, also because I wanted you to be the father of our children."

"You could have chosen that creepy ass doctor....or even that coconut head over me, but yet you didn't."

"You promised after all...and it's one of those things where you know. Like you can feel it."

He gave her a lopsided smile.

"Guess that promise became something more for us two then. At first it was just some selfish deal we took, and now, look at us. Boy, I don't regret a single second of it."

"Same."


End file.
